Un jour on s'est aimé
by SeventhDAYS
Summary: On s'aimait et on n'en était conscient l'un comme l'autre pourtant notre relation n'évoluait pas. Des suppositions , des gestes intimes... Mais jamais un vrai " Je t'aime ". On continua dans cette voie jusqu'à ce que Cupidon pète un câble trouvant que notre amour prenait trop de temps et qu'il décida de s'en charger lui-même... A mon avis il a pas opté pour la meilleure solution.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 0 : Ouuh la menteuse elle est amoureuse.**

_Aujourd'hui était le 3 septembre , précisément jour de rentrée pour les lycéens de M. Kishimoto. Mais aussi une année décisive pour le groupe de lycéen que nous allons suivre à travers cette histoire. En effet puisqu'il s'agit de l'année du bac. Autant dire que pratiquement tout le monde appréhendait cette année et ils avaient raison mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils croient._

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et son réveil affichait 7h10. La jeune fille sortit alors sa tête de sous sa couette quand ce dernier se mit à sonner. Non sans grogner elle l'éteignit et mit quelques minutes avant de sortir de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle en ressortit quelques minutes après avoir fait sa toilette et prit une douche. Vêtu d'une simple serviette , la brune se posta devant son miroir. Du haut de ses 17ans , elle avait un corps mince plus tôt musclé dû à des années de natations et ses cheveux de couleur bleu nuit , lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle approcha son visage du miroir et se massa les joues à la vue de ses cernes. Mais soudainement la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle porta alors ses yeux nacres sur la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre.

- Tu pourrais toquer Hanabi ! , __s'exclama t-elle.__

Oui il s'agissait de sa petite sœur , de 4ans sa cadette. A part les yeux et le teint pâle , elle n'avait pas grand chose en commun physiquement. Hanabi était brune châtain , ce qui n'était pas son cas. Abordant un sourire moqueur cette dernière prit la parole.

- Saches Hinata que le jour où ce miroir te répondra : '' c'est vous la plus belle maitresse '' n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Donc dépêches toi de t'habiller pour venir manger.

Sur ces dernières paroles , la petite collégienne claqua la porte et sortit pendant que Hinata maugréait des injures à son égard. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à l'heure et vue qu'il était déjà 7h20. La brune soupira et entreprit de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard vêtu de l'uniforme de son lycée elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Sa sœur y déjeunait déjà et sa mère était entrain de remplir son mug de café en la voyant elle prit la parole.

- Bah enfin Hinata ! J'aurais aimé déjeuné avec toutes les deux mais maintenant je dois y aller. _,___ lâcha t'elle en soupirant.__

Oui seulement toutes les trois. Le père d'Hinata voyageait constamment pour son travail et donc là une fois de plus il était en déplacement. Hinata prit place en remplissant un bol de céréales tandis que sa mère reprenait une fois que son mug fut remplit.

- Bien vous connaissez les règles ? Ne soyez pas en retard et fermez bien derrière vous. Pas de bêtises à l'école et vous rentrez avant 18h surtout toi Hanabi. Si y'a un problème vous m'appelez sinon je rentrerais à la maison à 20h. Pour ce soir tu commandes Hinata , l'argent est dans le pot habituelle. Sur ceux passez une bonne journée mes amours. __, dit elle en souriant.__

Elle s'approcha de ses filles et embrassa leurs joues tour à tour avant de partir après avoir ajouter __'' A ce soir. ''__. Après ça les deux sœurs terminèrent de manger et après avoir débarrassé , elles récupèrent leurs sac de cours et quittèrent la maison , prenant chacune le chemin vers leurs établissement respective.

Hinata fit la route seule mais quand elle commençait à approcher du lycée elle fut rejoint par une jolie blonde du nom d'Ino qui n'était d'autre que sa meilleure amie.

- Alors prêtes pour une nouvelle année ? _, ___demanda Ino.__

- Tu parles ! J'ai déjà envie d'être en vacance.

- Allez motives toi un peu ! Et puis dis toi que c'est la dernière année dans ce lycée.

- Hm mouais.

- Regardes je viens de te trouver une belle motivation _, ___reprit Ino en souriant finement.__

Hinata leva les yeux et suivit le regard de Ino et elle soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait bien évidement de son '' beau ténébreux ''.

- Ino ! _, ___s'offusqua t-elle___._

- Quoi ?! C'est bon ça fait un moment que vous vous tournez autour il serait tant de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

- Sasuke et moi sommes juste amis.

- Bah vous êtes de drôle d'amis.

La brune allait répondre mais fut coupé par un autre brun qui venait de passer ses bras par dessus les épaules des filles en se mettant entre elles.

- De quoi parlez vous de si bon matin les filles ? _,___ demanda t-il.__

- De Sasuke ! Hinata continue de dire qu'ils sont juste amis. _, r___épondit Ino.__

- La blague. Écoutes Hinata , Ino et moi sommes amis , nous deux aussi d'ailleurs mais toi et Sasuke désolé de dire ça mais c'est un peu trop chaud entre vous.

- Non mais Kiba tu vas pas t'y mettre ? Vous commencez déjà ! Vous êtes lourd sérieux.

Elle se détacha de Kiba en soupirant agacée et alors qu'elle allait partir , elle vit Sasuke devant elle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore bécassine ? On n'entend que toi. __, demanda le fameux Sasuke après lui avoir fait une pichenette sur le front.__

Hinata plongea son regard dans le siens , un peu perdu sur le moment. Elle l'avait pas vue arrivé ou peut être en parlant avec Kiba et Ino , elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui. Peu importe ça la perturbait de se retrouver face à lui après cette conversation. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentit , ce qui la sauva particulièrement sur le coup. Sasuke l'avait regardé jusque là perplexe mais il finit par reprendre la parole après avoir entendu la sonnerie.

- Bref on se voit plus tard. __, dit il avant de les quitter après avoir ajouter '' Au faite salut Ino. ''.__

Il fut suivit par Kiba. Tout deux appartenaient à la filière ES tandis que Ino et Hinata étaient en L. Hinata regarda son '' beau ténébreux '' s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il faisait une taille de plus qu'elle et abordait toujours cet air froid voir impassible. Et son regard onyx et d'un noir profond lui faisait toujours autant d'effet , tellement il était hypnotisant. Ses cheveux toujours un peu en bataille , faisaient un peu négligé mais ça le rendait tout autant craquant aux yeux d'Hinata et surement d'autres filles.

- Tiens tiens tiens... C'est bien un sourire que je vois sur vos lèvres Mlle Hyuga ? Laissez moi deviner... Hm c'est Mr Uchiwa le responsable n'est ce pas ? _, ___dit Ino avec un sourire malicieux.__

- Allez viens ! Allons trouver la salle avant d'arriver en retard ça t'évitera de raconter n'importe quoi. __, répondit Hinata en gardant son sourire.__

En effet sans s'en rendre Hinata avait sourit. Elle était contente de l'avoir revu. Durant les grandes vacances elle avait pu le voir que pendant les premières semaines car après il était partit en vacance et elle aussi. Ils s'étaient seulement parlé en message et parfois ils avaient mit Facetime mais bon. Le voir en vrai était mieux , largement.

Quatre heures venaient de s'écouler. Quatre heures durant lesquels Hinata avait écouté son professeur principale : Mr Hatake parler de cette année particulièrement importante. Il avait distribuer les emplois du temps , quelques papiers administrative , répondit à des questions. Pendant ce temps la brune en avait profiter pour parler aussi avec ses copines : Sakura , Tenten et Temari ( et bien évidemment Ino ). Comme c'était la rentrée après ces quatre heures , les terminales étaient libres. Le groupe décidèrent donc de se rendre dans un restaurant pour déjeuner tous ensemble.

- Pouaah ! Je suis dégouté je me retrouve tout seul. C'est injuste. _,___ se lamenta un blond du nom de Naruto.__

- Bah ça t'évitera de parler et de te concentrer. __, répondit Sasuke.__

- Pourquoi t'es si méchant Sasuke ?

- C'est qu'il a pas tord. _, ___dit Témari en haussant les épaules.__

- Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'insensible. Je sais même pas pourquoi je traîne avec vous.

- Personnellement je me posais la question. _,___ l'acheva Sakura.__

Et devant la mine dépité de Naruto , ils éclatèrent de rire pour certains. Hinata vint alors s'accrocher au bras de Naruto en souriant.

- Allez boudes pas. Tu sais bien qu'on rigole.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'y restèrent le temps de manger avant d'aller se promener. Chacun parlait de son côté en petit groupe. Y'avait Sakura , Sai et Ino qui parlaient d'un côté , de l'autre y'avait Gaara , Hinata , Kiba et Tenten tandis que Sasuke , Naruto et Shikamaru parlaient ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi ensemble avant de se séparer.

- Bon on se voit demain. __, les salua Hinata__

- Attends je te raccompagne. _,___ déclara Sasuke.__

Ino afficha alors un sourire pleins de malice comme elle savait le faire mais qu'Hinata préféra ignorer pour commencer à avancer avec Sasuke. Sur le chemin , ils parlèrent de tout et rien comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Ainsi sans s'en rendre compte ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de chez Hinata.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagner.

- Hm c'est rien. J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi. Ça fait un moment n'empêche. _, dit il en soupirant faiblement._

- Est-ce une façon de dire que je t'ai manqué ?

- Tss , m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain Bécassine.

Sasuke lui fit une pichenette et elle gonfla les joues.

- Pff t'es nul. Bah moi je l'avoue ça m'a manqué de pas te voir.

Suite à ça , elle détourna le regard car ça restait dure de déclarer ça en soutenant son regard qui avait le don d'être trop pénétrant à son goût. Le brun afficha un doux sourire et passa sa main sur la joue d'Hinata qui surprise par le geste reporta son regard dans le siens. __« Arfh ! Fichue sourire aux fossettes , tu m'auras un jour. » ___pensa Hinata_. Oui car lorsque Sasuke abordait ce doux sourire deux fossettes se logeaient aux creux de ses joues et la pauvre Hinata n'avait d'autre choix que de fondre tel un glaçon. Son coeur se mit à battre quand Sasuke approcha son visage du siens. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle , ce qui lui procura des frissons. Il vint alors lui murmurer près de l'oreille _'___' Tu m'as aussi manqué Hinata. ''__. A ses mots ce fut autour d'Hinata de sourire et elle glissa une main sur la nuque de son '' beau ténébreux '' qu'elle caressa légèrement. Sasuke entoura les hanches d'Hinata de son bras pour la serrer contre lui tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils profitèrent tout deux de se moment jusqu'à ce que tout deux relèvent la tête. L'air devint bizarrement électrisant. Leurs lèvres étaient séparés de quelques millimètres et ile se défiaient du regard comme cherchant à faire céder l'autre. Bien décider à gagner Hinata colla d'avantage son corps à Sasuke qui grogna faiblement et elle embrassa sa mâchoire puis sa joue et enfin le coin de ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêtait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur mais fut interrompue...

- Non mais je rêve ? Saskey t'es encore entrain de draguer ma soeur !

Par Hanabi. Les deux jeunes adultes se relâchèrent et Sasuke se tourna vers la petite brune.

- Écoutes la naine je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas de ton âge. Quand y'aura quelque chose qui poussera là __, dit il en désignant sa poitrine. __On n'en reparlera.

- T'es qu'un pervers ! _, ___elle lui tira la langue ce qui amusa Sasuke.__Mais en attendant tu n'as pas nié. __, dit elle fièrement.__

Sasuke fut comme qui dirait coincé et Hanabi ne chercha pas plus et rentra fière d'elle dans la maison. Hinata soupira en la regardant.

- Elle est de pire en pire. __, dit Hinata de façon blasé.__

- Amusante surtout. _,___ répondit Sasuke en souriant faiblement.__

- Mouais. Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as pas 24h/24.

- Tu veux Itachi peut être ?

- Arrêtes ton grand-frère est super !

- On échange quand tu veux.

Hinata sourit alors en le regardant et Sasuke lui rendit. Il la regarda ensuite un instant silencieux avant de reprendre.

- M'enfin c'est pas tout mais je vais rentrer.

- Ok passes le bonjour à tes parents et à Itachi.

- Ouais pas de soucis. Je salue également ta mère.

- Je lui dirais.

Sasuke embrassa son front en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée puis s'en alla. Hinata le regarda s'éloigner avant de rentrer toute contente. Elle posa son regard sur sa soeur présente dans le hall d'entrée.

- Et après ça vous êtes pas amoureux mais que des amis.__, elle haussa les épaules et commença à les imiter. __Oooooh Sasuke prend moi dans tes bras. Je te tiens ma princesse et jamais je te quitterais. Oooh Sasuke c'est bien toi le meilleur !

- HANABI ! __, cria Hinata avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa cadette qui éclatait de rire en chantant la célèbre chanson pour d'avantage l'énerver : oouh la menteuse elle est amoureuse !__


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Aimer n'est pas douloureux , c'est de t'aimer toi qui me fait mal.**

Cela faisait un mois que la rentrée était passée...

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kiba ?

- Bah ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est écouté.

- Hm ...

Mais aussi pratiquement un mois qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle.

- Je disais donc il faut qu'on y aille. Ça va être la soirée de l'année !

- Tu dis ça pour toutes les soirées.

- Non mais je suis sérieux là. Et puis j'ai déjà prévenu les autres et ils sont ok.

- Elle aussi ?

- Ouais et elle viendra avec Raito_ , dit il en soupirant._

Car , elle , elle passait tout son temps avec ce Raito.

* Flash Back *

Ce jour là il pleuvait des cordes et pour couronner le tout Hinata était en retard. Son parapluie en main elle marchait d'un pas rapide mais une rafale de vent surgit et déforma son parapluie. Elle tenta de le remettre mais rien à faire. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de presser le pas , son sac au dessus de la tête elle devait paraitre bien ridicule mais bon... Alors qu'elle continuait sa route elle fut surprise de plus sentir la pluie lui tombait dessus. Elle releva la tête et aperçu un parapluie elle tourna la tête vers son propriétaire qui était : Raito... Raito Migasi. Elle fit un sourire en prenant la parole.

- Merci Raito !

- C'est rien Hina. _, dit il en lui souriant à son tour._

Raito était un vieil ami de classe. Ils avaient été dans le même collège puis dans la même classe en seconde. Après lui choisit la filière Scientifique tandis qu'elle opta pour la filière Littéraire. Depuis ils ne s'étaient pas plus parler : à part quelques mots , des bouts de conversations rien. Ils firent ainsi la route ensemble et une fois devant le lycée ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

Le lendemain , Hinata avait tenu à le remercier. A l'heure du déjeuner , elle le chercha un peu partout avant de tomber sur lui. Il était accompagné de ses amis et tous mangaient tranquillement.

- Excuses moi Raito. _, dit elle pour attirer son attentio._

Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers elle , un peu surpris de la voir.

- Salut Hina y'a un soucis ?

- Non , non aucun. Hm je tenais juste à te remercier pour hier alors je t'ai fait des cupcakes.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains où six cupcakes s'y trouvaient. Raito eut un doux sourit attendrit par le geste. Il récupéra la boîte en prenant la parole.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

- C'était le moins que je puisse faire. ,_ répondit-elle en souriant._ M'enfin c'était juste pour ça je vais vous laisser manger tranquille.

Elle allait partir mais Raito prit doucement sa main pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui en le regardant perplexe.

- On pourrait les manger ensemble , non ?

Hinata sembla hésiter un instant mais elle finit par hausser les épaules. _'' Oui pourquoi pas ''_ avait t'elle répondu au plus grand plaisir de Raito. La brune prit ainsi place près de lui et fit par la même occasion la connaissance de ses amis.

La sonnerie venait de retentir depuis à peine deux minutes , annonçant la fin de la journée. Hinata attendait calmement devant le lycée. Le regard devant elle , elle se sentit tiré un peu sur le côté avant que deux bras l'enlacent par derrière. Elle ferma ses paupières en souriant doucement. Pas besoin de se tourner , ce parfum enivrant elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle se logea alors d'avantage dans ses bras. Elle y était tellement bien. Un frisson la parcouru en sentant son souffle sur sa peau : il venait de glisser comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Sasuke on est pas seul là... _, déclara t'elle les joues un peu gonflées._

_'' Hm ''_ fut sa seule réponse. Enfin pas la seule puisque la seconde d'après il avait doucement saisit entre ses lèvres la peau laiteuse de sa princesse. Cette dernière vira au rouge. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu et elle avait manqué de soupirer de plaisir et cela devant tout le monde. Elle se tourna vers lui , après s'être détaché de ses bras.

- Sasuke ! _, le gronda t'elle._

- Quoi ? _, fit il l'air innocent avec un sourire en coin._

- Ça ne m'amuse pas !

Dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ce gars était irrécupérable. Elle croisa ses bras pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas contente. Le brun consentit alors à se faire pardonner. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Il colla doucement son front au sien avant de se mettre à frotter leurs nez. Hinata gonfla les joues bien décidé à maintenir ses positions.

- Je suis désolé.

- Hmpf.

- On s'est vu que ce matin et je sais pas , j'avais envie de t'avoir à nouveau contre moi. Je pensais qu'on allait se voir à midi mais bon...

Hinata soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle devait normalement manger avec ses amis mais elle avait céder à la proposition de Raito. Incapable de lui faire d'avantage la tête elle lâcha les armes. Elle passa ses mains sur les joues de son '' beau ténébreux '' qu'elle caressa.

- C'est à mon tour de m'excuser. Si j'étais pas là à midi c'est parce que j'ai mangé avec Raito.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et redressa la tête pour mieux croiser son regard , tandis qu'elle , elle le regardait perplexe.

- Raito ? C'est qui ça ?

- Enfin Sasuke ! Tu fais judo avec lui ! _, elle lui mit une légère tape sur l'épaule._

_'' Ah ce Raito '' _pensa Sasuke. Déjà qu'à la base il ne le portait pas franchement dans son coeur , il passa de 0 à -10. Il soupira faiblement et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet.

- M'enfin tu fais quoi là ? On peut rentrer ensemble ?

La brune n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'elle fut coupé par l'arriver de quelqu'un...

- Désolé Hina d'avoir mit du temps. On peut y aller.

Sasuke tourna la tête et fronça d'avantage les sourcils en voyant Raito. Du genre possessif , il resserra sa prise autour d'Hinata qui le regarda perplexe une fois de plus mais elle se détacha simplement de lui.

- Excuses moi Sasuke mais je vais faire la route avec Raito.

Elle embrassa sa joue avant de s'approcher de Raito et tout deux s'en allèrent après que Raito ait ajouté _'' On se voit à l'entraînement Sasuke ''._ Rectification il venait de passer de 0 à -100. Autant dire que toute la soirée , le brun fut d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait tenté de se calmer en se disant que c'était juste une fois mais non. Le lendemain , il dût supporter sa présence durant le déjeuné , Hinata voulant le présenter à son tour à ses amis et le soir une fois encore ils étaient rentrés ensemble. Le jour d'après , lorsque Sasuke réussit enfin à avoir Hinata pour lui , elle ne cessait de lui parler de Raito. : _'' Oh c'est drôle avec Raito on disait ça la dernière fois. ''_ , _''Raito lui préfère ça. ''_. Cela dura toute la semaine. Enfin vint le week-end. Toute la bande avait prévu pour le Samedi une sortie au parc d'attractions et bien sûr pour achever Sasuke , Raito était présent.

Depuis il en mangeait à toutes les sauces de ce Raito. Hinata passait pratiquement tout son temps avec lui : ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble , mangeaient ensemble , allaient au cinéma ensemble. En plus cet '' enflure de première '' comme le surnommait Sasuke , prenait un malin plaisir à le narguer. Parfois il passait un bras autour d'Hinata et le regardait en souriant. Sans parler de ce surnom qu'il arrêtait pas de répéter : Hina quand c'était pas Princesse. C'était sa Hina , sa Princesse. Même Ino s'y mettait.

- Vous pouvez pas comprendre vous les gars. Franchement Raito est parfait , non ? Il est drôle , il se prend pas la tête , il est adorable et a un côté plus tôt romantique , il est pas con et surtout canon ! , _lui avait-elle sorti un jour._

Car oui fallait l'avouer ! Du haut de ses 1m80 , Raito était loin de laisser les filles indifférentes sur son passage. Bruns , yeux clairs , assez bien sculpté , y'avait de quoi. Mais tout ce qu'en pensait Sasuke était : _enflure de première_.

* Fin du flash-back *

- Alors Sasuke !

- Ouais ouais c'est bon je serais là. _, soupira le brun._

- Super!

Satisfait par la réponse de son ami , Kiba reprit sa manette en main et recommença à jouer. Il espérait vraiment que cette soirée puisse aider son ami à se rapprocher à nouveau d'Hinata car il savait que cette situation commençait à le peser bien qu'il tentait de le cacher. A lui comme à Hinata.

* Flash Back *

Hinata était tranquillement entrain de travailler à la bibliothèque de son lycée quand Kiba débarqua. Les mains appuyées contre sa table , il la regardait l'air mécontent.

- Hinata qu'est ce qui se passe entre Raito et toi ?

- Kiba baisse d'un ton ! _, lui informa t-elle après avoir eu un regard plein de reproche de la bibliothécaire._

Kiba soupira et prit place en face d'elle.

- Donc ?

- Il ne se passe rien. On est juste ami. _, dit elle non sans rouler des yeux avant de continuer à faire son devoir._

Hinata agissait comme si tout cela lui était égale et ça énervait d'avantage le jeune Inuzuka.

- Et Sasuke dans tout ça ?

- Quoi Sasuke ? On est pas ensemble comme je me tue à vous le répétez.

- T'es entrain de le blesser Hina. Je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais son humeur est vraiment à bas ces derniers temps et il est encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

La brune fronça à son tour les sourcils et porta son regard dans celui de son ami de toujours.

- Parles pas de lui comme un pauvre animal attaqué par la méchante Hinata que je suis. Tu le défends uniquement car c'est ton ami. Et Raito ? J'ai pas droit de trainer avec lui juste parce que ça fait chier Sasuke ? C'est du délire. Je lne lui appartiens pas et je parle et traine avec qui je veux.

- C'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais. Le problème c'est que tu te sers de Raito pour prendre tes distances avec Sasuke.

La Hyuga écarquilla les yeux , alors il avait compris...

- J-je... _, commença t'elle mais rien ne sortit._

Kiba soupira face à sa réaction ou plus tôt sa non-réaction et reprit la parole.

- Écoutes Hinata. On avait comprit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble mais il est clair que vous vous aimez malgré tout. Je comprends donc pas pourquoi tu cherches à prendre tes distances avec lui.

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui répondre tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux jouant nerveusement avec son crayon de papier.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut...

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Il est clair que c'est avec toi qu'il veut être. Enfin je sais pas moi sinon pourquoi réagirait-il comme ça ?

- Non tu ne comprends pas... On se tourne autour avec Sasuke depuis la milieu-fin de l'année dernière. Moi je sais que je l'aime et que c'est lui que je veux. Au début je ne disais rien car au moins je pouvais rester proche de lui mais ça commence à faire mal. Je me disais qu'il m'aimait lui aussi malgré tout sauf qu'à présent j'en doute et j'ai plus l'impression d'être un jeu pour lui. Quand j'ai recommencé à traîner avec Raito , c'était surtout parce que j'acceptais simplement ses propositions pour pas non plus le vexer. J'avais remarqué que Sasuke ça lui plaisait pas. Alors oui le voir jaloux me faisait un peu de bien jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ce qui me faisait encore plus de bien c'est prendre mes distances avec lui. Je l'aime alors j'essaie de passer à autre chose car ça me tue de l'aimer.

Kiba fut abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne s'imaginait pas que la relation de Hinata et Sasuke était aussi compliquée. Enfin pour lui ils étaient juste deux amoureux pas trop conscient de leur amour qu'il fallait donc pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils formeraient un couple et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais une autre réalité se présentait à lui.

- Hina... Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime.

- Alors pourquoi il me le dit pas ? , _avait t'elle demandé en reportant son regard dans celui de Kiba à nouveau mais ce fut à son tour de se retrouver à court de réponses. Hinata continua alors._ Désolée Kiba mais j'ai dû travail.

Sans rien ajouter de plus elle se replongea dans son devoir.

- Y'a une fête Samedi soir tu viendras ?

- Hm... Raito m'en a parlé. Je viendrais avec lui.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir et se leva pour ensuite quitter la bibliothèque.

* Fin du flash back *

Il était temps que tout cela change , pensa Kiba après avoir jeté un regard à Sasuke qui avait lui le regard sur le jeu.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Part 1

NDA : Voici la suite. Je m'excuse du temps de publication mais c'est pas facile de trouver le temps d'écrire. Comme ça fait longtemps et que je tenais à vous publier un chapitre , je divise celui là en deux parties. Donc ceci est la partie 1.

+ Et merci pour les quelques commentaires (3) ça fait toujours plaisir à lire ! Egalement pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Sur ceux bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**** : Choisis-moi. - Part 1**

Musique à fond , boule d'ambiance , alcool , drogue , danse. Cette fête était bien partie pour être réussie. La bande était présente et s'amusait plus tôt bien. Posés dans un coin de la pièce ils parlaient et rigolaient entre eux. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hinata qui ne tarda pas à arriver en compagnie bien entendu de Raito. En voyant sa princesse arrivait au bras d'un autre serra un peu plus le cœur de Sasuke. Il lâcha alors un soupir et but cul sec son verre.

- Oh vas y mollo sur l'alcool Sasuke. _, lui dit Sakura_

- Oui oui maman. _, dit il en remplissant à nouveau son verre._

La rose roula des yeux face à ses mots et n'ajouta rien pour lever ses yeux sur Hinata qui était arrivé. Elle eut un doux sourire contente de la voir.

- Oh bah enfin ! Vous en avez mit du temps.

- Désolée on a eut un contre-temps_ , informa Hinata non sans rougir légèrement._

En la voyant rougir Sasuke fronça les sourcils espérant que ce n'était pas ceux à quoi il pensait.

- Quel genre de contre-temps ? Je suis toute ouie ! _, s'exclama Ino tout en souriant malicieusement._

- Ino ! _, la réprimanda Hinata en rougissant un peu plus ce qui fit d'avantage froncer les sourcils de Sasuke._

En sentant la gêne d'Hinata , Raito voulu l'aider et s'adressa à Sasuke comme pour changer de sujet.

- Sasuke on te voit plus trop à l'entraînement. On se pose des questions.

- Si j'y vais je risque de te briser les os. _, répondit -il de sa voix froide._

Raito le regarda perplexe et allait prendre la parole mais fut coupé par Hinata qui embrassa joue comme pour attirer son attention.

- Tu pourrais aller me prendre un verre s'il te plait ? Ce que tu veux. Je te laisse choisir.

Elle lui fit un sourire et Raito soupira en s'éloignant. Elle regarda alors Sasuke qui reprenait la parole.

- En plus tu le laisses choisir ? Il pourrait te droguer.

- Sasuke t'arrêtes ça maintenant.

- Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

- C'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Je suis venue pour passer une soirée avec mes amis et toi t'es entrain de tout gâcher. Tu m'agaces.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre , elle préféra s'éloigner. Sasuke la regarda faire non sans soupirer mais il tarda pas à légèrement grogner quand Sakura lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

- Bah c'est malin !

- Lâches moi la grappe Sakura. _, lâcha t-il._

Sasuke se leva par la suite et s'éloigna à son tour. Ino et Kiba se regardèrent.

- Ça va être plus difficile que prévu._ , dit Kiba._

- De quoi vous parlez ? _, demanda Naruto._

- De remettre Sasuke et Hinata ensemble. _, répondit Ino._

- Oh ça a l'air intéressant ! Je veux vous aider !_ , s'exclama Naruto en souriant._

- Bien alors va parler à Sasuke.

- Hein ? Quoi ?! Non pourquoi je prends le plus dure ? Et puis je dois lui dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux. Allez va ! _, dit Ino en le poussant._

Naruto soupira forcé de se lever. Il se mit à la recherche de Sasuke et le trouva assis sur une chaise dans le jardin entrain de boire tranquillement. Le blond prit place près de lui en prenant la parole.

- Tu vas pas passer ta soirée tout seul à boire ?

- Pourquoi pas. _, répondit Sasuke en haussant faiblement les épaules._

- Tu sais c'est pas en te disputant avec Raito que Hinata reviendra vers toi.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé en posant son regard sur son meilleur ami.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en amour ?

- Hey ! J'ai tout lu dans un livre. Les filles n'aiment pas les brutes. Elles aiment les mauvais garçons mais y'a des limites.

- Ah parce que tu lis maintenant ?

- Ha-ha-ha très drôle ! Tu sais quoi je t'emmerde. On peut pas parler avec toi.

L'Uzumaki récupéra le verre de Sasuke et but une gorgée en gonflant les joues. Sasuke le regardait un air amusé quand quelque chose percuta dans sa tête. Il regarda alors l'Uchiwa les yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Oh tu as dit en amour mais t'aurais pu dire en amitié. Ça veut dire que t'es amoureux de Hinata ! _, s'exclama un peu fort Naruto ce qui leur attira le regard des quelques personnes présentent surtout que ce dernier s'était levé._

- Fermes-là Naruto ! _, dit Sasuke un peu gêné._

- Et puis tu nies pas ! _, continua t-il dans sa lancée._

- Naruto!

- Oui oui c'est bon.

Le blond se réinstalla correctement et observa Sasuke. Il était entrain de faire tourner nerveusement la bague à son doigt. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait d'avouer sa bêtise et qui attendait sa sanction. Et puis c'était pas un scoop que Sasuke aime Hinata , c'était un scoop qui l'avoue. Car oui malgré les suppositions de leurs amis soit Sasuke nié soit il ignorait complètement.

- Si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ?

Sasuke leva alors les yeux sur lui comme si il avait dit la pire bêtise au monde.

- T'es malade ou quoi ?

- C'est toi qui a un problème ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

- J'ai pas peur. _, dit Sasuke fièrement._

Naruto le regarda longuement avant de reprendre.

- Tu crois qu'elle t'aime pas ?

- Bon t'as finit avec tes questions ?

- Réponds pas à une question par une autre.

Sasuke grogna et se remit à regarder à nouveau sa bague qu'il continua à faire tourner.

- Peut-être...

- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? _, demanda Naruto l'air blasé._

- Si elle m'aimait elle serait pas partit voir ailleurs.

- Bah faut dire que tu fais pas grand chose pour la garder avec toi.

- T'es de quel côté là ? _, demanda Sasuke après lui avoir lancer un regard noir._

- Aucun vous êtes mes amis tous les deux mais dans mon livre ils disent que les femmes ont besoin d'attention et qu'on leurs montre qu'on les aime.

- Arrêtes de lire ce livre.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Donc ton côté homme mystérieux tu le mets de côté. Ça c'est bien pour séduire mais maintenant avec Hinata t'es à la phase 2.

- C'est quoi ça la phase 2 ? _, demanda Sasuke en le regardant perplexe._

- Être en couple. Bon enfin dans ton cas on va appeler ça la phase 2 Bis puisqu'il faut que tu la récupères avant.

- Ok ok c'est bon on arrête de parler de ça. C'est bizarre.

- Quoi t'as peur aussi d'être en couple ?

- Naruto on change de sujet c'est tout.

- Mais t'as déjà été en couple pleins de fois en plus.

- C'est pas pareil là. Bref.

- Oh tu veux dire que elle tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu penses pas que à la sauter._ , il fit une grimace. Ça_ me fait bizarre de parler comme ça de Hinata.

- Une raison de plus pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

Naruto haussa faiblement les épaules avant de reprendre.

- Tu feras un effort hein ?

- Oui oui c'est bon.

Sasuke roula des yeux et Naruto eut un sourire satisfait.

- Plus jamais on a une conversation comme ça. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une fille.

- Bah ça fait pas de mal de se confier.

- Non non là j'avais l'impression de parler avec Ino.

- Laisses ton côté féminin ressortir Sasuke. _, il se pencha vers lui._

- T'approches pas le dobe. _, dit il en se reculant._

- Allez Sasuke !

Le blond le prit par les épaules et le secoua en répétant ses mots. Sasuke se détacha de sa prise et se leva.

- Je préfère retourner avec les autres.

- Oh oh je te fais peur. Donc le grand Sasuke Uchiwa peut ressentir de la peur.

- Tu rêves là. Ta connerie peut être contagieuse. Je préfère prendre des mesures.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et commença à avancer en ignorant les insultes de Naruto. Ce dernier finit par se lever et le rejoindre.

- Tu lis vraiment ce livre ?

- A ton avis ? C'est ma mère qui me donne des techniques de drague car elle veut avoir Sakura pour belle-fille. _, il haussa faiblement les épaules._

- Et elle l'aura ?

- Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde.

Il lui mit un coup à l'épaule et Sasuke éclata de rire. Ils finirent alors par rejoindre le groupe où Hinata et Raito étaient à nouveau présent.

- Ah mais c'est cool on est de nouveau tous ensemble ! _, s'exclama Ino._ Comment ça va Sasuke ? _, poursuivit-elle._

Sasuke la regarda perplexe car elle ne le regardait pas lui mais Naruto. Il l'observa avant de reprendre en reportant ses yeux sur elle.

- Euh ça va...

- Naruto?

- Oui oui je confirme !

Oui il s'agissait d'un message codé pas du tout discret et la suite l'était encore moins.

- Oh vous entendez ? _, reprit-elle toute contente._

- Non quoi ? _, demanda Sai_

Ino lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et Sakura continua.

- Oui c'est notre chanson. Allons danser !

- Depuis quand on a une chanson ? _, demanda Naruto qui comprenait pas au final._

- Depuis maintenant ! Allez viens danser.

Sakura se leva et prit sa main pour l'attirer. Les autres tardèrent pas à se lever sous les regards menaçant de Ino. Cette dernière finit par regarder Raito.

- Tu m'invites à danser ?

- Euh...

Raito tourna la tête vers Hinata comme pour avoir son avis mais Ino lui laissa pas le temps et l'attira lui aussi sur la piste. Sasuke les regarda l'air blasé en comprenant la supercherie car à présent il se retrouvait seul avec Hinata. Il la regarda longuement et soupira en voyant qu'elle évitait clairement son regard.

- Puisque visiblement ça fait parti de leur plan allons danser ensemble.

- J'ai pas envie de danser avec toi. _, dit elle en évitant toujours son regard._

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Hina. T'as raison c'est une soirée entre amis et on devrait juste s'amuser.

Il lui tendit sa main qu'Hinata regarda un instant avant de la prendre en soupirant. Elle se laissa entraîner et bizarrement à peine arrivèrent-ils que un slow commença.

- Non mais ils sont pas sérieux là. _, s'exclama Sasuke._

Hinata haussa simplement les épaules et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son " beau ténébreux ".

- Autant leur faire plaisir. _, dit elle calmement._

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais c'était aussi surtout pour elle. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé contre lui remontait à la première fois où elle était rentré avec Raito. Donc pratiquement un mois. Un mois sans son corps contre le siens , un mois sans sa chaleur , un mois sans son odeur , un mois sans sentir son coeur battre. Elle avait vécu ça durant les grandes vacances mais la différence là c'est qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte en froid. Elle se sentit perdre le contrôle quand Sasuke la serra contre lui. Elle ne devrait pas se laisser aller mais l'envie d'être à nouveau dans ses bras prenait le dessus. Elle avait besoin de sa drogue , besoin de lui. Elle s'accrocha alors un peu plus à son brun tel une perle à son coquillage.

- Serres moi Sasuke , _dit elle dans un murmure qui se rapprochait plus d'un supplice._

Elle devait passer pour une folle. Cette idée la frappa et se sentant à présent stupide elle allait se détacher de Sasuke mais ce dernier resserra sa prise. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant complètement enivrer par sa présence. Mais le brun l'a sorti un peu de sa torpeur en prenant la parole.

- Tu peux pas décider de prendre tes distances avec moi puis me demander de te serrer dans mes bras comme si de rien était Hina.

- Je veux pas parler de ça maintenant.

Comme pour appuyer ses mots elle se mit à caresser la nuque de son prince. Elle savait qu'il était sensible à ce niveau. Ainsi sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il ferma les yeux tandis que des frissons commençaient à parcourir son corps.

- Joues pas à ça. Je suis sérieux.

- Je le suis aussi. On n'en parlera après.

Sasuke grogna de mécontentement et Hinata continua ses caresses.

- T'as couché avec lui ? _, reprit-il._

Oui c'était ça qu'il craignait un peu plus tôt , lorsqu'à son arrivée elle devint toute rouge face aux questions des filles. Hinata avait soupiré à sa question. Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Précisément dix secondes , mais dix secondes interminable pour le brun. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et croiser son regard. Ce regard si pénétrant... Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur.


End file.
